


Can't let you go

by rogogon



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Brad "Cheeks" Bell RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 02:06:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogogon/pseuds/rogogon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Co się dzieje, kiedy uczucie nie gaśnie, a trzeba się rozstać? Umiałbyś ot tak pozwolić odejść miłości swojego życia?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't let you go

_"Nothing kills more than to know_   
_That this is the end of the road_   
_And I know I gotta let go…"_

_"Goodbye my lover, goodbye my friend._   
_You have been the one, you have been the one for me."_

 

\- Więc to… koniec? To naprawdę koniec?

Adam słyszał swój głos, ale nie docierał do niego sens wypowiadanych przez siebie słów. Patrzył w czekoladowobrązowe, lśniące od łez oczy Brada, na jego drżące usta, na blade policzki. Trzymał obiema rękami jego dłoń, kurczowo trzymającą jego nadgarstek. Po jego własnych policzkach spływały gorące, słone krople. Krew huczała mu w uszach, nie pozwalając dosłyszeć tego, co mówił do niego Brad. W głowie miał tylko jedno pytanie, powtarzane bez ustanku jak mantrę. _To naprawdę koniec?_

Co prawda nie było między nimi najlepiej już od dłuższego czasu, ale ciągle próbowali. Ciągle walczyli o ich uczucie. Walczyli o to, aby przetrwali. Razem.

Myślał, że to było coś stałego, nienaruszalnego. Ale jednak coraz bardziej się od siebie oddalali, nieważne jak bardzo walczyli o to, aby było inaczej.

Miał wrażenie, że Brad wiedział o tym szybciej. Że to się stanie. Miał dużo lepszą intuicję niż Adam, a przez kilka ostatnich tygodni przycichł. Posmutniał. Czuł co się dzieje i wiedział, że to nieodwracalne. Mogli odwlekać to, co ostateczne, ale nie udałoby im się tego uniknąć.

To nie tak, że nagle przestali się kochać. Że ich uczucie zgasło.  
Po prostu nadszedł ten czas, kiedy zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, ze coś się zmieniło. Może ty się zmieniłeś, może to druga osoba. Może oboje się zmieniliście, choć nie zdawaliście sobie z tego sprawy.  
Tak właśnie było z nimi.

\- Zawiodłem cię.

A teraz siedzieli na kanapie w ich wspólnym mieszkaniu, patrząc sobie w milczeniu w oczy i trzymając za ręce. Płacząc. I choć już dawno nadeszło nieuniknione, nie potrafili się z tym pogodzić i dopuścić do siebie myśli, że tak to się właśnie kończy. Nie potrafili dopuścić do siebie prawdy, odwlekając ją jak najdłużej się dało, desperacko starając się zatrzymać nieubłagany czas. Jednak dziś musieli to w końcu przyznać.

Nie mogli się dłużej okłamywać. Nie mogli i nie umieli. Jeden był dla drugiego otwartą księgą, z której mogli wszystko wyczytać. Nie mogli się dłużej okłamywać choćby z szacunku. Do siebie i do innych. Musieli przyznać to sobie wzajemnie. Musieli to przyznać sobie samym. To było trudniejsze.

_To koniec._ To najtrudniejsze słowa na świecie. Najtrudniejsze do powiedzenia i najtrudniejsze do wprowadzenia w życie. Bo jak zakończyć najpiękniejszy etap życia inaczej niż wpadając w bezgraniczną ciemność rozpaczy?

\- Kocham cię.

Adam wiedział, że nie będzie umiał pozwolić Bradowi odejść. Kochał go tak bardzo, że sama myśl o jego utracie sprawiała mu niemal fizyczny ból. Czy umiałbyś pozwolić odejść radości swojego życia? Swojemu osobistemu szczęściu? Brad był jego światłem. Światłem, które nigdy nie gasło.  
Czyje życie teraz rozświetli, kiedy jego własne będzie skąpane w mroku?

Wszystko odejdzie razem z nim. Adam czuł, że choć to nie było nagłe, będzie cierpiał. Będzie miał złamane serce.  
Obaj będą mieli.

Nie chciał przez to przechodzić. Żaden z nich nie chciał. Ale choć rozum mówił jedno, chociaż umieli przetłumaczyć to sobie do rozsądku, serce nie chciało słuchać.

W oczach Brada nadal widział miłość. Nadal patrzył na niego z takim samym uwielbieniem, takim samym oddaniem, taką samą pasją. Jednak to, że to było jedynym, co się nie zmieniło, wcale nie sprawiało, że Adam czuł się z tym lepiej, wręcz przeciwnie. Nie będzie umiał pozwolić mu odejść wiedząc, że ich uczucie nie zgasło.

\- Nie chcę nikogo innego, prócz ciebie.

Starał się sobie wmówić, że byłoby im łatwiej, gdyby chodziło o kogoś trzeciego. Gdyby któryś z nich zakochał się w kimś innym, gdyby któryś z nich zdradził. Gdyby można było zrzucić winę na kogoś poza nimi. Wtedy ból złamanego serca byłby zagłuszony wściekłością. Jednak nie ma na kogo się wściekać, jeśli żaden z nich nic nie zrobił. Jeśli to samo się stało.

A może o to chodzi? Że żaden z nich nic nie zrobił, aby odsunąć ten moment? Przecież mieli być razem już na zawsze, do końca. Aż po grób. Podświadomie jednak czuli, że zrobili co mogli, aby ich uratować. Jednak co możesz zrobić, gdy wszechświat ma inne plany?

\- Nie umiem pozwolić ci odejść. Nie potrafię.

Brad jest miłością jego życia, Adam był o tym przekonany. Nie miał pojęcia, jak będzie teraz funkcjonował, kiedy spakuje swoje rzeczy i po prostu stąd wyjdzie. Sama myśl o tym paliła go żywym ogniem. Płonął w nim, nieczuły na nic innego poza dłonią Brada na swoim karku, przyciągającą go bliżej niego.

Nic bardziej nie boli niż świadomość tego, że to koniec ich wspólnej drogi. Wiedział, że powinni się rozstać, bo każdy z nich idzie swoją ścieżką. Wiedział, że może te ścieżki kiedyś się jeszcze skrzyżują, a oni pójdą wtedy razem. Ale teraz oddalali się od siebie z każdym krokiem, a ich splecione dłonie rozpaczliwie nie chciały się od siebie oderwać, choć między nimi wyrosła przepaść.

Nie chciał stracić tego, który jest mu pisany. Lecz jak przeciwstawić się faktom?

\- Po prostu mnie przytul.

Wtuleni w siebie, ich dwa ciała połączone w jedno. Adam wdychał mocny zapach perfum Brada, starając się zapamiętać go na całe życie. Zapach, który kojarzył mu się z bezpieczeństwem, z tańcem na zatłoczonych klubowych parkietach, z sobotnimi porankami spędzanymi w łóżku. Z domem.  
Z pierwszą, wielką miłością.

Brad trząsł się od niewstrzymywanego płaczu. Słone łzy spływały mu po policzkach, ginąc gdzieś na szyi Adama. Brunet czuł każdą z nich – gorącą, biegnącą własnym, smutnym torem po jego chłodnej skórze, rozpalając ją na nowo.

\- Pocałuj mnie, błagam.

Ostatni pocałunek. Desperacki, namiętny, zachłanny. Dziko, rozpaczliwie starali się zapamiętać ten smak i wszystkie towarzyszące mu uczucia. I wszystkie wspomnienia, ucząc się ich na pamięć.  
Ucząc się na pamięć siebie wzajemnie.

Adam pamiętał każdy pocałunek, który dzielili, każde zbliżenie, każdy seks. Mógł ze szczegółami opowiedzieć o tym, jak bardzo Brad lubił pocałunki przed i przytulanie po. O rumieńcu na jego szyi tuż przed osiągnięciem spełnienia.

Gładził delikatną skórę na jego plecach, nie przejmując się łzami płynącymi rzewnym potokiem po jego twarzy i spadającymi na ramiona Brada. Drobne dłonie szatyna trzymały kurczowo przód koszuli Adama, nie chcąc puścić jej choćby na chwilę w obawie, że zniknie. Że pęknie, jak piękna bańka mydlana, tak krucha i delikatna.

Poczuł usta Brada na swoich. Drżące z emocji, nabrzmiałe od płaczu, rozpalone od łez. Adam zacisnął rozpaczliwie oczy, jakby miało mu to pomóc, jakby miał lepiej zapamiętać ten smak.

Nie wiedział, że to bez sensu, że to nic nie da. Że za kilka dni będzie próbował zapomnieć, aby łatwiej pogodzić się z tym, że te usta już do niego nie należą. Że nie powinien pamiętać. I że za kilka tygodni będzie płakał, bo nie będzie umiał sobie tego przypomnieć. Że mimo wszystko, chciałby pamiętać.

\- Zawsze będziesz w moim sercu.  
\- A ty w moim. Przysięgam.


End file.
